tigzonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigzon (webcomics)
"Tigzon!" is a series of webcomics written and illustrated by Abdulla Rabea Al Junaibi (TechnoTIGZON). It is a reboot of the Tigzon series of Sploder games and is currently set to be released in 2020 on Webtoons. Plot Synopsis Tai Z. Takara, a video game, anime fanboy, and a troublemaker stumbled upon a mysterious power, allowing him to transform into a beast spirit, a "Zonamorph" named "Tigzon the TigerStar". A virus by the name of "Velo" and an evil corporation, known as ANTIX Corporation, plans to create and establish a personal and superior army by converting and transform with their virus into mindless beasts. With his flowmotion moves and fighting moves, he takes his action against Velo and ANTIX Corporation. Phases Phase 1 Episode 1: A New Game in Town! In the first episode, Tai Z. Takara was caught by the police for vandalizing the streets with graffiti and was grounded by Grandpa Babo and Aunt Lara Zahra. Tai Z. Takara got bored over his punishment and starts to find a Game Box Color (a parody to Game Boy Color), only to found out that he received his small gift from his father. He took his small gift and open it to realize it was a gem (with a shape reassembling a Game Boy cartridge). Thinking, it was a Game Box game, he was about to insert it into his Game Box Color when suddenly the gem shines itself and shocks Tai onto his forehead. He then transforms into a spirit that resembles a tiger and fox hybrid and jumps out of the window, sensing some trouble from a donut store. Episode 2: A WILD Rival Appears Meanwhile, Mr. Matin Maximum, CEO of ANTIX Corporation, recently opened a secret room where he kept a virus entity named Velo. Matin free Velo, causing him to run rampage into his secret room. Matin cowardly asks Velo his favor into converting the humans into mindless beasts for his personal army using his virus. Velo agrees and teams-ups with Mr. Matin Maximum. Meanwhile, Tai Z. meets up with his childhood friends, Anna "Ani" Polar, Tina Polar, Azid Khori, Eden Zaiden, Rainn Midnight at the Damage Dux's Super Burgers. When suddenly, a monster appears out of nowhere and wrecks the restaurant. Transforming into Tigzon, Tai Z. was about to punch the monster but was interrupted by a mysterious girl by the name of Noora Natsumi, who also has a transformation similar to Tai's. Tigzon challenges a rivalry to Noora Natsumi, but she refuses as she seeks to find the corporation on her own path. At the ANTIX Academy of Technology, a teacher introduces their class to a new students but that student happens to be Noora Natsumi. Episode 3: Warning! Mr. Boss Approaches Inside ANTIX Corporation, Velo and Mr. Matin Maximum start an experiment on converting the subjects into mindless beasts. Using a chip that consists of Velo's virus power, they able to convert one subject into a mindless beast. Velo senses the power of some mysterious entity and tells Mr. Matin Maximum to find them. Meanwhile, at the Happy World arcade center, Tai Z. Takara and Azid Khori play against each other in a competitive arcade fighting game called Fantazi City Rave, which leads to Tai winning the game. Anna "Ani" Polar brings up a Puffie to her friends and shows them how cute this little creature is. Azid Khori spooks a Puffie by giving a scary face, letting the Puffie jumping out of the scene. Tai Z. and Ani chase the Puffie, only to be blocked by a giant robot, called Mecha-Jinn, created by ANTIX. It turns out that ANTIX seems to want the Puffie, just for Velo's sake, so Tai Z. transforms into Tigzon and fights off the Mecha-Jinn. Noora Natsumi also appears to defeat the Mecha-Jinn as works together with Tigzon to defeat the ANTIX'sgiant robot Characters :Main page: List of Tigzon characters Main Characters Recurring Characters Gallery File:Tigzon_Comic_Cover_Art_-1_(Final_2).jpg|Cover art of Episode 1 File:Tigzon_Comic_Cover_Art_-2_(Final).jpg|Cover art of Episode 2 Trivia *The webcomics were originally started in 2016, but due to timing issues, the project was shelved but was revived in 2017. *Originally, it was going to be only for the Sploder forums but was scrapped due to the forum being hacked and rebooted into a new site. It will be now posted on either Tapas or Webtoons. However, it is confirmed that Webtoons is the best option for the series' webcomics, as told by the creator. *The webcomic is a reboot to the Sploder series of the same name *It was originally set to be released in December 2018 but was scrapped to June 2019, to conclude the 6th anniversary of the series. *The webcomics was inspired by the Sonic the Hedgehog comics (both Archie and IDW series). Other inspirations include Japanese anime and manga series, such as Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Shaman King, Hunter X Hunter, Kill La Kill, and Gurren Lagann, and video game franchises such as Mega Man, Bayonetta, Prince of Persia, Musashi: Samurai Legend and Bloody Roar. External links *TBA Category:Tigzon series Category:Tigzon (webcomics) Category:Other Media Category:Comics